Toby/Jessica (BlizzardStormshipping)
Some fans of Gormiti consider there to be some sort of relationship between Toby and Jessica. Here we will explore the possibilities that this, indeed, could be the case. Note: This page is not designed to say they are definitely a couple. It has merely been created to list the ways they could be interpreted as a possible couple throughout the series. 'The Lords of Nature Return' Throughout this season, they do tend to bicker a lot, but there are still some moments to suggest a budding romance between them. Curse of the Crown Toby starts fighting for control immediately after ''Jessica tells him to fight Obscurio's possession. ''Underwater Extinction After Toby has been captured by Magmion, Jessica is reluctant, at first, to go back to the Sea Nation, instead wanting to go and rescue him, pointing out that they don't know what Magmion will do to him. This shows that she cares about his safety. Toad House Blues '' When Jessica is taken prisoner by the Forest Gormiti council, Toby acts defensively and might have attacked them, if not for Lucas' quick intervention. ''Super Gormiti When Jessica goes to get an invitation for the party in, Toby does not take part in the conversation between Nick and Lucas explaining why she never received one in the first place, instead focusing solely on their task of working out how to deal with Fiery Hammer. As Toby normally prefers not to work with the tomes, it suggests that he is not entirely happy with Jessica wanting to attend the party, therefore perhaps implying slight jealousy. Earlier on in the episode, though, he offers to let her use his own invitation, showing that he wants to keep her happy. At the end of the episode, when Jessica says she knows where she wants to be included, she looks directly at Toby. Labyrinth of Chaos Toby saves Jessica when Bombos' gigantic form comes crashing down through the Labyrinth causing her to fall, by lifting her to safety. The Supreme of Darkness When Jessica falls off the cliff'','' she calls out Toby's name as she falls and he tries to reach out for her but is unable to do so. Later on in the episode, Toby and Nick have to be gated back to the Primal Pad due to turning back into human form. After waking up from yet another dream, the first thing Toby says is "Where's Jess?", rather than asking about Drakkon and what happened to it.. 'Supreme Eclipse Era' In this season, they bicker a lot less and there are more tender moments between them. It is clear by this point that there is something between them that may not just be platonic. Going Buggy After Toby unintentionally hits Jessica with an Aqua Blast, and Lucas attempts to reassure him that he will get over it, the tone of his voice suggests that he feels upset about almost hurting Jessica as well as failing to deal with his fear of spiders. Earlier on, when Xiron is advancing toward them, Toby moves back with Jessica and, when the giant spider-like Gormiti is about to shoot acid, Toby can be seen holding his arm out in front of Jessica, possibly to protect her. The Crystal Curse Jessica attempts to comfort Toby'' when he feels that he has let his people down, by telling him that he is not "a flake." Earlier in the episode, Toby watches Jessica fly away whilst they are in the Sea Gormiti village. ''The Ring of Eternity '' When Toby is captured, Jessica calls out his name and attempts to go to his aid, but Nick holds her back. This is remarkably similar to the events of ''Toad House Blues. Diamonds are an Evil Lord's Best Friend They both laugh at Nick twice: the first time is when Nick says, "You can't get rid of me that easily" and Jessica replies, "Guess we'll have to keep trying." The second time is when the Earth Tribe are celebrating and Toby comments, "It's nice to finally have everything back to normal." Jessica then points out, "If you can call Nick normal." Diverted '' When Jessica figures out that the "answer" they're looking for is Rock Rusher (an Earth Gormiti the Lords had encountered earlier on in the episode), she rushes at Toby and grabs him by the shoulders, informing him and Lucas of that fact. Her actions cause Toby to stare at her in shock for a few moments. ''Exchange of Powers Jessica calls out Toby's name only when he and Lucas are having their powers stolen by Armageddon via the Vessel of Transference. Hibernation When Toby was weakened to the point that he couldn't activate his golden powers, Jessica is shown kneeling beside him, looking concerned. Crushed When the magical dome that has the Air Gormiti and Jessica trapped shrinks for the first time, Toby hammers desperately against it with his fists. Whilst Nick is informing them of the nature of the curse, Toby remains facing the dome and only turns around when he asks Nick what they have to do to get rid of the dome. The most notable moment for the pairing occurs when Jessica says, "Don't worry, I believe in you. I trust you!" As Toby is the only one facing her at that point, it suggests that she is speaking directly to him. He places his hand against the dome where her hand is, and they gaze at each other. After promising that they will be back, Jessica smiles and gives him the thumbs up. Wingless Their competitive natures are shown once more at the beginning of the episode'' where they are all playing a video game together. Jessica gets annoyed when Toby overtakes her in the game and says, "Enjoy it while it lasts, wet-head!" Nick then warns Toby to be careful as Jessica can be a real "wind witch." However Toby doesn't seem too fazed by this. In the Primal Pad, when they witness the effects of Obscurio's spell on the Air Gormiti, Jessica says that they can't let this happen. Toby then steps forward, saying that they won't, causing Jessica to look at him in surprise. Later, when NIck and Lucas have gone with Supreme Luminous to stop Obscurio, leaving Jessica in the protection of Luxalion, Toby stays with her, letting her know what is happening. When Magmion flies overhead due to Obscurio summoning Cerberion,Toby reassures her that Magmion did not see her as the forest trees were protecting her. At the end of the episode, Toby admits to Jessica that she was brave in Gorm but boasts that he is the bravest on Earth. ''Flight of the Snow Eagle '' When Jessica lets her anger get the better of her, the rebounded Wind Attack blasts her back and she falls down some steps, Toby rushes to catch her. He later comments to Nick, when Jessica is trapped inside her own tornado, that if he were in the same situation (being moments away from getting the antidote before having it taken away), he would have summoned a tsunami. ''Power of the South After Jessica is rendered unconscious by a lava blast, Toby calls her name from the Primal Pad and is shown looking very worried about her. Eternal Eclipse Part 2 When Obscurio blasts the Lords into a lava pit, rather than stopping himself from falling first, Toby saves Jessica (who was falling beneath him) and is, himself, grabbed by Lucas. 'Neorganic Evolution' In the third and final season, they become protective of each other. They are constantly seen looking over at each other and it is possible that something may have developed between them in the gap between this season and Supreme Eclipse Era. Whether it is a romantic development or not is left up to the interpretation of fans of the pairing. In Gorm, they often pair up together when the group is separated (of the season's 13 episodes, they are paired together in 6 episodes, 7 counting Underground Attack after Magmion captures Lucas.) They also tend to combine their attacks on numerous occasions and the results are usually very powerful. Rebirth Jessica glances over at Toby when she agrees with Lucas that something must be done about their missing orbs but adds that she doesn't know what. When the Old Sage materializes in the Primal Pad, Jessica, once again, glances at Toby when she asks what is going on. Later on, in Gorm, when Jessica attempts to take back the orbs but ends up falling into the portal created by Magor, Toby does not hesitate to save her. At the end of the episode, Jessica goes to Toby's aid when he tries to explain to their teacher why they have returned with no trash. He stares at her with shock when she puts her hand in his shoulder in order to back him up. Dust in the Wind At the start of the episode, Jessica is seen helping Toby with his homework. She gets mad when Toby loses focus after Lucas and Nick suggest that they practice their new powers and he runs off to join them. This could be because she wanted him to get his homework finished first, or perhaps because she wanted to spend time alone with him. In Gorm, when she fails to execute an attack and collapses to the ground, Toby immediately jumps down from the rock and tries to help her to her feet. However she is too weak and he ends up having to hold her whilst he asks her if she's okay. He determines that the reason she feels so awkward is probably due to the spell cast on her orb. Toby then takes charge of the situation- getting Jessica to act as bait whilst Nick and Lucas took care of the Lava Gormiti. Toby's job was to take care of Magmion. When Jessica landed in order to allow Magmion to attempt to capture her, she says that she hopes that Toby knows what he is doing. As Magmion rushes toward her, Toby leaps down and attacks him, sending him flying into the Lava Gormiti. When the Lords go their separate ways, Toby volunteers to go with Jessica. After Jessica expresses her doubt that she is up to the task she has been entrusted with, Toby puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her that she is before reminding her that he'll be there to look after her. When Jessica runs ahead in the volcano, Toby warns her to be careful as they don't know what could happen, due to her powers being weakened. She is quick to tell him to relax, reminding him that she can handle herself. Toby saves Jessica once again by pulling her to safety after a surprise attack from a Lava Gormiti sends her hurtling into the vortex created by Magor. When the Lava Gormiti begin advancing towards them, Jessica tells Toby that she will need his help. Toby reassures her that she can count on him as he defeats some of the Lava Gormiti. After Obscurio blasts Jessica down some stairs with his dark powers, Toby encourages her to stay strong as her powers weaken. When Jessica points out that Obscurio is too high for her to fly up, Toby puts his hand on her shoulder and says that they have to try as it is their only chance of recovering the orb of Air. Toby climbs up the wall with Jessica clinging onto him, remarking that she owes him after he tells her to hang on. When they reach Obscurio, Toby tells Jessica to stay where she is while he sneaks up on Obscurio and attempts to take the orb back. However Obscurio blasts Toby off the rock, leaving Jessica alone but not entirely defenseless as she defeats Obscurio by removing the curse on her orb. Toby climbs back to Jessica who is laid on the ground. He gasps and calls out her name as she sits up. He runs toward her and she informs him that she feels better. After he tells her that she was awesome, Jessica points out that they have to get out of the volcano before it erupts. Back on Earth, Jessica and Toby are outside and Jessica tells him that this time nothing will disrupt them. Toby agrees and says that when the homework was finished, they would be ready for tomorrow's test. He quickly corrects himself by saying that he would be ready for the test. Jessica then thanks him, making him confused as he asks what she is thanking him for. She tells him it was for helping her out in Gorm but Toby says that it was nothing. Jessica then responds that the nothing meant a lot. Toby tells her that she could make it up to him and Jessica is quick to tell him that she won't do his homework for him. He says that it was worth a try and they both start laughing. Forces of Water After Jessica gets dragged away by the current while attempting to aid Ballistor, Toby entrusts the rescue of two Water Gormiti soldiers to Nick and Lucas while he rushes after her. When Memeltor hits Jessica in the arm with a lava blast, Toby supports her and tells her that the injury isn't too bad but points out that they have to get back to the surface. As they head towards the river, Jessica worries that they won't make it back because of the current. Toby tells her to hold on, saying that a current is no match for the Lord of Water. When they reunite with the others, Jessica looks at him while he explains why the Water Gormiti have been disappearing. When Toby shows a reluctance to go back to Earth, not wanting to abandon his people, Jessica reminds him that Earth needs him too and volunteers to go with him. Upon arriving on Earth, Toby wants to use his new power right away but Jessica reminds him that Tentaclion warned him to use it with great caution. Individual Analysis Jessica The Lords of Nature Return Jessica is shown in the early episodes to be very competitive against Toby, often causing friction between them and a lot of bickering. It is possible that she could be bickering with him to hide her feelings for him. However their arguments are never very serious and she has proved that she does care about him. When Toby is held hostage by Magmion, she wants to save him immediately. She is also very grateful to him when he saves her in Labyrinth of Chaos. Toby The Lords of Nature Return Like Jessica, Toby is very competitive and this is the main cause of their diasgreements. He isn't as protective towards Jessica but he does save her/ try to save her on some occasions. In Super Gormiti, he is willing to give her his invitation (which he wasn't going to use) just to make her happy. This shows that he could have had feelings for Jessica for some time. Quotes The Lords of Nature Return Tidal Wave Goodbye Jessica: I'm in the judo tournament. I'm competing in my own division. Toby: And what division is that? The amateurs division? (The boys laugh) Jessica: The girl's ''division is just as competitive as the guy's! Toby: Yeah? Well, in this sport, it doesn't really matter because style counts for points and points count for style! Jessica: We'll see whose points count! (after Jessica has gated the boys back to the Primal Pad) Toby: What happened? Where were you? Jessica: I was reaching for the silly direction scroll when my bracelet got caught on the shelf and- Toby: (laughs sarcastically) So you're telling me that we almost lost a fight because of your ''bracelet? Minus 2 points for being fashionable! (after the winners of the judo tournament have been announced) Toby: One lousy point. Jessica: That should so be us up there right now. Nick: Well, winning isn't everything, right? Lucas: Yeah. At least we saved the world from certain disaster. Jessica: You know what? They're right. Toby: Truce? Jessica: Shoes! (She and Gina walk off giggling) Toby:Girls! Curse of the Crown Jessica: That explains the tacky front door. Looks like something Toby would design! Toby: Keep laughing 'til my new uniform design blows yours away! Jessica: Yeah, right! I'll start holding my breath now! (after the kids figure out Toby has been possessed by Obscurio) Jessica: Well, at least there's a reason he's acting like a jerk! (when Toby has Jessica and Lucas trapped inside the Hand of Doom) Toby: There's no escape from the Hand of Doom! (laughs) Jessica: Come on, Toby! Fight it! Obscurio: Stop! What are you doing? Toby: I am not ''king of the scared spider dance! And enough with the laughing already! It's driving me crazy! ''Outcasts Jessica: So is that ''your masterpiece? Toby: I don't know. Why don't you come out and see for yourself? Jessica: (sarcastically) Yeah! Like anybody's gonna be dumb enough to trip your prank now! ''Underwater Extinction Lucas: I hate to say this but, before you rescue Toby, you'll have to go back to the sea. Jessica: No way! Who knows what Magmion's doing to him? Root of Evil Toby: How's it going? Jessica: I don't know. How would you term trapped up in a tree by rising lava? Toby: Bad? Jessica: Then it's going bad. Toby: You've gotta send me to Gorm to help! Jessica: Thought you ''were watching the party? Toby: I ''was, but Nick and Lucas need my help. You'll have to watch the party. Jessica: So you expect me to watch the party and ''monitor you guys in Gorm all at the same time? Toby: I knew you could do it, Jess! Jessica: (sighs) Fine. You're good to glow. ''Toad House Blues Lethal Whip: The council has spoken! Your kind has broken the law! Seize her - our first prisoner of the war! Jessica: What? W-Wait a minute! (Razzle gasps) (Toby growls) Lucas: No! Attacking the council will only bring war against Water! You'll be no better than Whirl Wing! Super Gormiti Jessica: I know, I know. I'm an Air Lord. I should be able to handle gravity. (Toby chuckles) It's complicated! Toby: (sing-song) Ooh, I think someone has a crush on Justin! (Nick and Lucas laugh) Jessica: Ew, so not! But, see, his mom and dad are opening the brand new roller dome and- Toby: A-ha! And you're trying to get invited to the oh-so-exclusive pre-party they're having tonight! Jessica: Precisely. Wait, how do you know about it? Toby: Invitation. Want it? We're going to the Mega Monster movie downtown! Jessica: Er, no! If I don't get my own invitation, I'm not really invited! The Harvest Nick: What was the frantic call about? Lucas: Are you still freaking out about your speech? You'll be fine. It's no different from when you're doing plays. Toby: Except plays aren't being judged by mean old McGurk for 50% of our final grade! Jessica: Guys, I'm not gonna be able to give my speech or do anything else until we figure this ''out! Toby: You're so dramatic. What could possibly be so important that - Whoa! ''Labyrinth of Chaos (Toby yawns) Jessica: Sounds like someone could use a nap. Toby: You think I'm tired? I'm not tired! It's just that danger bores me! (Snores) (Jessica laughs) Slip Rift Part 1 Toby: Whoa! You guys should totally see this! Jessica: Toby, orbs! Focus now! (Both gasp) Slip Rift Part 2 Toby: So far the new vortexes have appeared in uninhabited areas except for one at (Gasps) Tripp's Trips! Jessica: Your mom and dad's travel agency? Toby: If they go to work, they'll get sucked right into the vortex! Jessica: Whoa, relax. Your parents aren't going to work! It's the weekend! (later on) Toby: You can't go to work! Jessica: Yeah, it's the weekend! Supreme Eclipse Era Going Buggy Toby: Sorry for dousing you, Jess. I guess that spider kinda spooked ''me. Jessica: Well, if little spiders make you squirm, it's only natural that big spiders would make you crazy! Lucas: Don't worry about it, Toby! You're the most gung-ho guy I know! You'll get over this, no sweat! Toby: Thanks. I'm...sure I will. ''The Crystal Curse Toby: Mom and Dad were right! I'm a total flake! Jessica: You're not ''a flake, Toby! (when the gang are trying to dig up the seed) Toby: I should have checked that hole Moloch dug instead of lounging around playing King! Jessica: Feel bad later. We've got to dig up that seed! (later on) Toby: This is all my fault! I'm a terrible Lord! Jessica: Stop it, Toby. This problem is way deeper than that. ''Ring of Eternity Toby: Thanks, guys! That was a close one! Jessica: You can say that again! Toby: That was a close one! Jessica: Yep, same old Toby! (They laugh) Diamonds are an Evil Lord's Best Friend Toby: Yeah, just like you said. All in one piece. We were worried for a while there, dude! Nick: You can't get rid of me that easy! Jessica: Guess we'll have to keep trying! (She and Toby laugh) (at the parade) Toby: Nice to finally have everything back to normal. Jessica: If you can call Nick normal! (They both laugh) Grounded (when Jessica is trying to find the cause) Toby: Jessica, help! Jessica, help! Razzle: Jessica, there seems to- Jessica: Not now, Razzle, I'm looking at the cause! Didn't you hear what Supreme Luminos said? Razzle: Yes, but Toby needs you! Toby: Jessica, help! Jessica: What? Why didn't you tell me before? Razzle: (screams) I tried, but- (at the end)Toby: I know she feels more confident but I liked her better when she felt useless! Crushed Jessica: Looks like my Air Nation is in trouble! Toby: Then let's show 'em they're not alone! (after Jessica and the Air Gormiti have been trapped under the dome) Jessica: Don't be worried! I believe in you! I trust you! Toby: Hang in there, Jess! We'll be back! Wingless (when the gang are playing the game at the beginning) Jessica: Ha! Face it, boys! You've met your match! Toby: I'm the best! Jessica: I'm the Lord of Air here! Lucas: Oh yeah? Well, here comes Lucas! Toby: Take that! (laughs) Jessica: What? Toby! Enjoy it while it lasts, wet-head! Nick: Careful, Toby. She can be a real wind-witch! Toby: (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Jessica: You'd better be! Here I come! (cheers) Toby: Nice! But you forgot about my secret weapon! Jessica: Secret weapon? (during the briefing in the Primal Pad) Jessica: Oh no, that ''is ''terrible! We can't let this happen! Toby: We won't! (while Jessica and Luxalion are hiding from Magmion who is searching for her with the aid of Cerberion) Luxalion: (growls) Jessica: What is it? Luxalion: Supreme Luminous is in danger. I can feel it. Jessica: Are Lucas and Nick with him? Luxalion: They are. And they're in the middle of the Lava Territory. Jessica: (exclamation of surprise) Toby? Toby: Supreme Luminous is looking for Obscurio! Jessica: What? That's so dangerous! Toby: It is. But that's the only way they can save Bertz and bust Obscurio's grip! Jessica: We've got to do something! We can't just sit here doing nothing! Luxalion: It's too risky, Lord of Air! You're weak and still under the influence of Obscurio's spell! Toby: Jess, if Obscurio gets a hold of you, it'll be the end for all of the Air Gormiti! Gorm will fall and Earth'll be next! (Cerberion roars) Er, what's going on? Jessica: Magmion. He's back...and he's looking for me.